


stranger danger

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American characters, M/M, airport pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Chanyeol has always talked to strangers.





	stranger danger

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ever since he can remember, Chanyeol Park has talked to strangers. It drove his mother crazy, having to consistently drag him away from nearly everyone they walked past on the way to the market, in line at the movie theater, and in the same aisle at the toy store. Even as he grew up, he would easily befriend people of all ages at the library, gas station, anywhere there could possibly be another person. Once, he was lost in the woods and came upon a couple who had been camping, sticking around for hot chocolate and a s’more, even after they pointed him in the right direction.

Naturally, Chanyeol majored in business and became a salesperson. He’s horribly good at what he does, encouraging potential consumers to sign up for credit cards, buy products, or even schedule an appointment for a luxury service they don’t really need. Chanyeol’s resume is three pages long, not because he keeps getting fired, but because he keeps getting bored. Every so often, he moves to a new area where he can work in a new industry and meet new people, a sort of social wanderlust where the company is more important than the surroundings.

He’s in the process of relocating right now, camped out at an abandoned gate at Sky Harbor International because he’s a nice guy and had offered to take a later flight to free up a seat for someone in a bigger hurry than him. He could hang out here all weekend if he wanted to, the beautiful Arizona scenery tempting him to do exactly that. He hasn’t yet inhabited this area, only passing through from busy San Diego on his way to upstate New York. All he knows about Buffalo is that it snows a lot, excited to learn more. Whenever he gets there.

A flurry of foreign swearing meets his ears, and Chanyeol’s more surprised to see another Asian person in this airport than what language he’s speaking. Chanyeol’s Mandarin isn’t that great, but living in rural areas often results in the small number of Asians bonding together despite their respective ethnicities. That being said, the only reason Chanyeol understands this person is because Yixing had taught him and Baekhyun most of the Chinese swear words in college.

“Are you o—” Chanyeol starts, words sticking in his throat the minute he turns to look at the speaker. This guy is way too good-looking to have such a foul mouth, though his frown upsets Chanyeol more than his attitude. “What happened?”

“They fucking delayed my flight,” the man speaks in perfect English, his words laced with a hint of a southern California accent. Chanyeol’s spent enough time in California to easily tell apart the different dialects. “I’m gonna miss my connection to Beijing and my mother’s surgery and my father is gonna _kill_ me.”

“Beijing?” Chanyeol repeats. “I’ve never been there. Is it nice?”

The man’s face visibly relaxes, his lips turning up at the thought of his hometown. “Yes. Very.”

“Tell me about it,” Chanyeol prompts him, slinging his carry-ons over to where the man had been sitting, offering his best smile. “It looks like you have some time.”

What makes Chanyeol a great salesperson is not only his attention to the atmosphere, but his empathy. It’s like he can seek out other people’s feelings and mold his approach accordingly, earning their trust and friendship before seamlessly segueing into his sales pitch. Sometimes people are just not interested and Chanyeol retreats, but he still considers it a win if they accept his contact information. Every person he stays in touch with widens his networking pool for future business endeavors and friendships. At only twenty-seven years old, Chanyeol could probably backpack across all of North America and probably Europe using only the couches of his social media followers as accommodations.

Now, Chanyeol listens intently as the his impromptu companion babbles to him about Beijing. The beautiful Chinese stranger abandons the typical tourist traps in favor of what _he_ thinks is worth seeing, scrolling through cell phone pictures of his parents’ property when Chanyeol stops him abruptly and turns toward him.

“What?” Soft eyes dart away apprehensively. Perhaps he thought he was being too forward?

“My name is Chanyeol Park,” Chanyeol says cheerfully, holding out his hand. “I’ve seen your family’s pets, but I don’t know your name.”

“Park Chanyeol,” the man repeats, offering his first ear-to-ear grin as his voice slips into Korean intonation. He accepts Chanyeol’s hand and gives it a firm shake, his skin warm and smooth. “My name is Lu Han. Nice to meet you.”

“You speak Korean better than me,” Chanyeol says sheepishly. “My parents emigrated when they were teenagers and never took us back to the homeland. I want to go someday.”

Lu Han—which flows so much better in Chanyeol’s mind in the traditional Asian order—offers Chanyeol a sympathetic pat on the arm, the handshake apparently breaking the physical contact barriers between him. Chanyeol’s not opposed to touching by any means; he’s just a little taken aback that it comes from someone so young and handsome. It’s almost as if Lu Han had gone from pissed to flirt in the span of ten minutes.

“How long is your flight delayed?” Chanyeol asks, rushing to keep talking as Lu Han’s face falls. “I was hoping you might be able to have a meal with me.”

“Last I heard, the incoming flight was still grounded at LAX,” Lu Han says, sounding considerably less bitter at the thought of dining with another person. “I think I have time to eat.”

Chanyeol grins, and Lu Han’s spirits lift even more. “Do you like Mexican?”

Lu Han does like Mexican, along with many other things. For someone who had been so angry when Chanyeol first saw him, he’s nothing but pleasant company over tacos and mimosas. It’s a little early to drink, but time is relative at an airport. It truly is five o’clock somewhere.

More Mandarin cursing meets his ears when Lu Han gets a text message, undoubtedly from the airline further delaying his flight. “I may as well just get a room here,” he’s mumbling. “It’ll be cheaper than spending the night in L.A.—whenever I finally get there.”

Chanyeol makes a sympathetic noise as he considers his own itinerary. “I wonder…” he starts, then trails off as he shakes his head. No, that’s too much. “Never mind.”

Lu Han looks perplexed, though it’s short lived as the frustration spreads back across his face, making him look older than Chanyeol had previously placed him. Honestly, Lu Han looks like a teenager, but his demeanor bumps him up to mid-twenties. Bad words aside, Lu Han speaks like a grown adult who has been around long enough to experience obstacles far worse than being stranded at an airport. (Ironically, Chanyeol had only been eighteen the first time he spent the night at O’Hare on his way home for Christmas break.)

“How old are you?” Chanyeol asks carefully. “I’m twenty-seven. Well, twenty-eight in November.”

“Freshly thirty!” Lu Han answers, flashing sarcastic jazz hands at the declaration. “I know, I know. I don’t look a day over eighteen, right?”

Chanyeol gestures toward Lu Han’s drink. “Clearly you’re old enough to order that, so my worries of being questioned for accompanying a minor have subsided.”

“Do you make a habit of approaching underage boys at airports?” Lu Han asks with a smirk.

“Not since I was one,” Chanyeol replies without missing a beat. “That was an interesting layover.”

Lu Han peers at him, like he’s deciding whether Chanyeol is telling the truth or not, and Chanyeol hopes he asks. It’s really a great story, one that he and Jongin still tell when Chanyeol visits him in the city and people ask how they met.

But Lu Han doesn’t ask, nor does he say anything else. Chanyeol jumps as he feels a light pressure on the pleat of his dress pants, just above the knee. He regards Lu Han with wide eyes as he notices the flush on the other man’s face, possibly from something more than the alcohol as he stares intently at Chanyeol.

“Am I reading this wrong?” Lu Han asks quietly, his voice deadly at a lower register. “If so, just tell me your flight is boarding soon and walk away.”

“My flight isn’t for three more hours,” is all Chanyeol can think of to say.

“You are _so hot_ ,” Lu Han tells him, and Chanyeol feels his face heating up. “Please come be alone with me somewhere. Anywhere.”

“It’s impossible to be alone in an airport,” Chanyeol says, his words sounding sad. “And bathrooms are gross.”

“Bathrooms _are_ gross,” Lu Han agrees, wrinkling his cute nose as he leans back in his chair, abandoning Chanyeol’s knee to fold his arms across his chest in displeasure. “We are grown ass men. If we want to have a quick fling in another city with a complete stranger, we should be able to.”

“There’s a business opportunity,” Chanyeol jokes. “Rent-by-the-hour rooms inside an airport.”

Lu Han gasps dramatically. “Genius.”

“I have an idea,” Chanyeol says, gathering up their trash to throw away. “Walk me to my gate?”

“Of course.”

They fall easily in step together, despite Lu Han being a few inches shorter. Whatever Lu Han does for a living has definitely perfected his power walk. Chanyeol realizes as they walk in silence that he doesn’t really know anything about this man, but he supposes that’s part of the thrill. Living his life as a corporate nomad doesn’t leave much opportunity for long-lasting relationships, but then again, Chanyeol’s affection for other people is about as fleeting as his job stability.

At the gate, Chanyeol turns on the charm and inquires whether his upcoming flight is overbooked as well. Upon being informed that yes, it is, but unfortunately, there aren’t any later flights to Buffalo, Chanyeol waves it off and assures the attendant of his absolute delight at flying out tomorrow morning. Arriving at a new city in the middle of the night is more inconvenient then spending the night in Phoenix for sure.

When he turns back to Lu Han with his new boarding pass, the older man looks like he can’t decide whether to be impressed or pleased.

“I believe you get complimentary hotel accommodations with your missed connection,” Chanyeol tells him.

“I believe I do too,” Lu Han says, that grin returning to his face.

The attendant at Lu Han’s gate doesn’t seem to understand why he’s electing to stay in Phoenix instead of glamorous Los Angeles, but Lu Han’s persuasion game is on point and now Chanyeol isn’t sure whether he wants to fuck him or hire him.

“Have you considered a career in sales?” Chanyeol asks as they head toward the shuttles. “You could sell oceanfront property…well, here.”

Lu Han has the decency to look sheepish. “That’s not really the life for me. Believe it or not, I’m not much of a people person.”

“You don’t say,” Chanyeol replies. “What makes me so special?”

“Tall, gorgeous Asian man in a suit approaches you at an airport?” Lu Han asks, staring at Chanyeol in disbelief like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve seen at least three pornos that start this way.”

Chanyeol laughs out loud, feeling oddly at ease with this person he’d just met a few hours ago, whom he is now leaving with to spend the night with an implied promise of sex. “Thank you, I think. Though I will insist that this was not my initial intention when I started talking to you.”

“That’s what makes it so much better,” Lu Han says, flashing a sly smile. “I’ve never done something like this before.”

“Really?” Chanyeol gapes. “I move around so much that there isn’t much of a difference between one night stands and meaningful relationships.”

“That is both sad and admirable.” Lu Han leans back against a pole, the Arizona air hot and humid in the late afternoon. “Lengthy relationships are such a hassle. I mean, they work for some people, but not me. I may be thirty, but I still feel too young to be tied down.”

“I hear you,” Chanyeol agrees, and that’s the last thing either one of them say until the shuttle arrives and Lu Han clarifies their destination.

If anyone thinks it’s odd that the two men are leaving the airport and rooming together, they don’t so much as lift an eyebrow. Then again, Chanyeol and Lu Han are quite possibly the only Asian people in the city at this moment, so it probably doesn’t even register that they were not travelling together. There are so many things Chanyeol wants to ask Lu Han, but the silence is strangely pleasant. Even after they’re shown to their room and left behind a closed door—finally alone—Chanyeol can’t find the words he wants to say, speechless for one of the first times in his life.

“You look nervous,” Lu Han observes as he shrugs off his burdens. “I’m not going to rob you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I have my own money.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Chanyeol says, finding his voice. “I don’t have much on me anyway. Everything I own is in a moving van on the way to Buffalo. I opted to fly rather than drive.”

“Buffalo, huh?” Lu Han repeats, and Chanyeol wants to laugh at the small talk happening _now_ that they’re clearly about to move past that. But Lu Han doesn’t elaborate, just nods as he steps carefully toward Chanyeol, like Chanyeol will bolt if he moves too fast. “You realize you just left me a great opening for a dick joke, right? Hung like a buffalo?”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, sitting back on the bed from the force. Lu Han plops down next to him, not too close and not too far, and suddenly Chanyeol’s suit feels incredibly hot. “I hope you’re not incredibly disappointed now,” he says.

“Nah, I can work with just about anything,” Lu Han tells him, leaning over to loop Chanyeol’s tie around one of his fingers. “For such a big talker, you’re kinda shy, aren’t you?”

“It’s not the same,” Chanyeol protests, his face heating up even more as Lu Han scoots closer. “I’m not selling…me.”

“I think I’ve already been sold,” Lu Han says, and Chanyeol’s about to laugh at him for such a lame line until he feels a brief tug on his tie and lips press against his. Chanyeol abandons his amusement in favor of kissing, which Lu Han proves he is incredibly good at as he nibbles lightly on Chanyeol’s bottom lip and takes advantage of the slight gasp to lick inside.

Chanyeol comes to life like Lu Han’s tongue had flicked on a switch, arms wrapping around Lu Han’s shoulders and pulling him close. Lu Han hums in approval, happily falling to his side and intertwining his legs with Chanyeol’s as they kiss deeply, finally relaxing after a rough day at the airport.

It’s heated and sensual at the same time, both sets of hands quick and gentle as they finally touch skin. Lu Han deftly unfastens Chanyeol’s tie and pops open the buttons on his dress shirt while Chanyeol slips under Lu Han’s T-shirt, skirting fingers all the way up to his ribs. Lu Han shivers under Chanyeol and Chanyeol likes that, doing it again and again and moving around to feel Lu Han’s abdomen too.

“Not so shy anymore, huh?” Lu Han breathes between kisses, and Chanyeol realizes he’s more or less pinned the other man down to the bed, his own body stretched out on top. “Don’t make that face. I like it.”

“I get carried away…” Chanyeol tries to explain, but his breath is coming in spurts like he’s running a marathon, and Lu Han lifts a hand to his face, brushing away the worry lines on his forehead.

“How do you want to do this, Park Chanyeol?” Lu Han asks in Korean, and somehow it’s so incredibly hot to hear someone else speak his family’s language. Chanyeol probably couldn’t answer him even if he was fluent, his brain long since migrating south along with the rest of his blood.

Instead, Lu Han’s thighs fall open to either side, accepting Chanyeol’s thin body between them, and Chanyeol gasps at the contact. “I’m good either way,” he gets out.

“I’d like you to top, if you don’t mind,” Lu Han says, supporting his words with his actions by wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and rocking up against him. He’s just as hard as Chanyeol, clothed erections grinding together in the most delicious and frustrating way.

“I don’t mind,” is all Chanyeol can think of to say, but thankfully that seems to be the end of the talking as Lu Han pulls him back into his mouth and gets to work taking off their clothes. Chanyeol helps, noticing how Lu Han rubs along every strip of his skin as it’s exposed, like he’s making his mark all over Chanyeol’s body. Lu Han is just as enticing to touch, all muscles and sharp angles under Chanyeol’s hands as Chanyeol acquaints himself with the man beneath him, who squirms and makes beautiful noises whenever Chanyeol finds a good spot.

Lu Han gropes Chanyeol first, pulling a low groan from Chanyeol’s lungs that has Lu Han humming again as Chanyeol returns to Lu Han’s mouth. He wraps his fingers around Lu Han’s cock as well, drinking down the moans as he jerks him slowly, the heat between them rising even more. He feels so nice in Chanyeol’s hand, swelling with each pump and leaking precome from the slit, and all Chanyeol wants to do is take it into his mouth and see what he tastes like.

It takes far too long for him to leave Lu Han’s enticing mouth, kissing his way down Lu Han’s throat and chest while the elder stretches out beneath him, giving him all the access in the world. The tip of Lu Han’s cock bumps Chanyeol’s chin and Lu Han gasps, his fingers dropping to thread through Chanyeol’s hair encouragingly as Chanyeol drops the remaining distance to suck the length into his mouth.

“Mm, Chanyeol,” Lu Han mutters, and something flutters through Chanyeol’s body at hearing his name like this. “Feels good.”

Chanyeol could do this all night, especially with the noises that spill from Lu Han’s lips with each lick of Chanyeol’s tongue, but his own desire grows just as much. He swallows around Lu Han’s cock a few more times, savoring the taste and how nice it feels in his mouth, then drags himself back up Lu Han’s body to settle on top of him, Lu Han’s thighs falling open to gladly accept the weight.

“Clothes off,” he hisses, and Lu Han has them both naked within seconds. Chanyeol would be impressed if he wasn’t so goddamn turned on, fitting perfectly between Lu Han’s legs that lock around his waist like a metal cuff. He slides both hands up the backs of Lu Han’s thighs and groans at the firm muscles he feels. “Damn, run much?”

“Soccer,” Lu Han breathes out, chuckling against Chanyeol’s lips that quickly return to his. “You like?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers. He’s squeezing Lu Han’s hamstrings like he would squeeze Lu Han’s cock, which is pressing against his stomach while his own rubs the crease between Lu Han’s thigh and groin. He kisses Lu Han deeply, uncapping the tube he’d retrieved from his bag to disperse the contents onto his fingers. Thank god for TSA regulations allowing lubricant on all flights.

“In that case, maybe I should be on top,” Lu Han whispers between kisses, rocking his hips up in a sharp indication of what’s to come. “I could ride you so hard.”

Chanyeol groans again, body sliding easily along Lu Han’s with no barriers between them. His wet fingers find their way between Lu Han’s legs, circling the puckered hole that squeezes tight before relaxing in time with Lu Han’s harsh breaths. Lu Han gasps as Chanyeol slips one finger inside him, stretching him enough for a second and drinking down his moans when Chanyeol prods him deep.

“Chanyeol,” Lu Han moans, falling out of their kiss as his back arches sharply, his body pressing back against Chanyeol’s touch. “Fuck, your fingers feel so nice.”

Chanyeol just sighs in response, mouth latching onto the wide expanse of Lu Han’s neck that’s exposed for his taking. He smells a hint of cologne and breathes it in, kissing and nipping at Lu Han’s skin as he finger-fucks him fast. Lu Han’s noises are beautiful and Chanyeol wants to hear more of them, aiming for the spot that has Lu Han jerking and moaning more insistently, loosening enough for a third finger.

“Chanyeol,” Lu Han says again, hips snapping up with every prod. “I’m gonna roll you over and take it myself if you don’t fuck me soon.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “Go ahead.”

He doesn’t expect Lu Han to move so fast, but a half a breath later finds Chanyeol on his back, Lu Han pinning him down with both hands on his shoulders and both thighs around his waist. Lu Han’s eyes are dark and promising, his hair falling into his face as he stares down at Chanyeol with a smirk that leaves nothing to be desired. “I warned you.”

“Let me…” Chanyeol gasps, reaching aimlessly to the side where he’d discarded the lube. “Condom.”

“Yeah,” Lu Han agrees, both hands stroking Chanyeol’s cock from base to tip while he watches Chanyeol fumble with the foil packet. “Need some help?”

“You are horribly distracting,” Chanyeol tells him, but makes no effort to fight when Lu Han snatches the condom and opens it with his teeth, proceeding to roll it onto Chanyeol’s length himself.

“For the record,” Lu Han says, bracing himself with one hand on Chanyeol’s bicep, the other guiding Chanyeol inside him. “I don’t actually know how big buffalo dick is, but I’d say you’re a decent comparison.”

Chanyeol’s halfway through an embarrassed laugh when he feels Lu Han’s body envelop him, channelling the rest of it into a low groan as Lu Han takes him all the way in. His eyes widen in disbelief as Lu Han sits straight up, head falling back as he grows accustomed to the intrusion, hips slowly rolling back and forth. Chanyeol’s hands grip onto those sinful hips, not guiding him but holding on for the ride, which steals his breath away when Lu Han starts moving up and down like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Chanyeol!” Lu Han exclaims, followed by a shrill moan that has Chanyeol tightening his hands, his own hips snapping up to meet Lu Han’s motions. “Fuck…just like that.”

“Like _this_?” Chanyeol asks, giving a sharp thrust from below to make Lu Han bounce on top of him, and he manages a smirk when Lu Han flings his head back again, moaning out loud at the impact.

Lu Han doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need to with the way he rides Chanyeol like a bucking bronco at those country bars Chanyeol frequented when he spent time in Texas. He can tell he’s hitting Lu Han right where he wants it judging by the way Lu Han tightens around him, rocking back and forth like he can’t get enough. Chanyeol chokes on his air and Lu Han moans out his name, the pair of them moving together until Lu Han loses his balance and falls forward, landing right on Chanyeol’s mouth that welcomes him back like he’d never left.

This angle has Chanyeol thrusting much deeper, fingers digging into Lu Han’s hips as he takes over the rhythm and fucks him from below. Lu Han’s noises die on his tongue as he pushes back, contributing as much as he can from where he’s now flush against Chanyeol’s front, clinging to Chanyeol’s shoulders. His noises are much louder now, clouding Chanyeol’s head as Chanyeol struggles to thrust up as fast as Lu Han wants it.

“Touch yourself,” he gets out, because he’s so far gone he couldn’t stop even if Lu Han begged him to, let alone tear a hand away to get him off.

Luckily, Lu Han seems to have enough coherence left to follow orders, his noises growing in pitch as he fists his cock against Chanyeol’s stomach and squeezes his body impossibly tight around Chanyeol. Chanyeol can’t tell who’s louder, only that they’re both moaning and trembling as Lu Han spills over his fingers, dotting Chanyeol’s chest with his release while Chanyeol grabs Lu Han’s hips to thrust deep inside him, coming so hard that he blacks out for a minute.

“Chanyeol,” Lu Han sing-songs, soft kisses peppered along Chanyeol’s neck to rouse him. “You alive?”

Chanyeol scoffs, earning a laugh from the man above him. “You’ll have to try harder to kill me.”

“Challenge accepted,” Lu Han replies, his grin evident as he lures Chanyeol into a deep, mindless kiss.

Eventually they break apart, Chanyeol disposing of the condom while Lu Han lures him into the shower, where they do more touching than cleaning under the warm spray. Once clad in hotel robes, they curl up on the bed together and turn on the TV, watching some horrible reality shows that neither one is paying much attention to as they continue to kiss and cuddle despite the sleep threatening to claim them both.

“I had a good time with you,” Lu Han tells him early the next morning, because Chanyeol’s flight is at the ass crack of dawn and Lu Han sees him to the shuttle. “Perhaps we will meet again.”

“I sure hope so,” Chanyeol tells him, leaning in for one last kiss good-bye. “Please send my condolences to your mother.”

“Thank you. Will do.”

They’d exchanged numbers, but Chanyeol didn’t expect to keep in touch. He settles into his new life in Buffalo, greeted with eight feet of snow and still expected to go into work. There aren’t enough hoodies to offset that kind of cold, and within six months he’s moving again, returning to New York City where there is much warmer weather and Jongin, whom he’s happy to see again after all of these years.

“I met someone,” Jongin tells him, and Chanyeol’s eyes light up. “It’s nothing like that! He’s like you, honestly, which turns me off.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “If he’s like me, then you should definitely have him in your life!”

It’s still cold when Jongin introduces them, but the familiarity melts Chanyeol’s heart.

“Chanyeol.”

“Lu Han.”


End file.
